


Study harder

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Library Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senga works at a library and Nikaido needs more help studying. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1949817">Study hard</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Study harder

It was with an unsure face that Nikaido stepped into the library an early morning nearly two weeks after his exam, and from the moment he spotted him, Senga knew why he was there. Not that he hadn't already checked his results in secret; the librarians had access to the databases, although they weren't supposed to look at the students' results unless asked to. But Nikaido was a special case, it was okay if it was Nikaido, he figured, or at least told himself so. And yes, just as expected, Nikaido walked straight up to the library desk to where Senga was registering returned books.  
“You got your results?” he asked casually, barely looking up from the books.  
“Yeah...” Nikaido sounded like he was hesitating; Senga smirked on the inside, because he knew why.  
“So, you failed?”  
“No, I did pass!” He's so quick to say it that Senga looks up, straight into his eyes, with a calm smile.  
“But?”  
“But... I didn't really get good scores. Like... I was 2 points from failing.”  
Senga smirked, for real this time. “Can't say I'm surprised, with your study methods.” Nikaido turned his eyes down, trying to hide how he was not exactly blushing but not far from it either.  
“So I was wondering... Maybe you could help me the next time? It's going to get even more difficult...” It sounded a bit like he didn't want to admit it, but Senga just nodded and went back to scanning bar codes on the last books.  
“Actually,” he said as he turned the scanner off, “I thought it might turn out like that, so I prepared some things for you. Come with me, I'll have them printed. Okay?”

Judging by the look on Nikaido's face, he was surprised, perhaps a bit suspicious, and with slight hesitation in his step he followed Senga, until he understood that he was supposed to come behind the desk.  
“Am I really allowed to?” he asked, stopping as he waited for an answer.  
“Probably not,” Senga said, a mischievous tone in his voice, “but act natural and no one will care.” Acting natural turned out to be harder than it should have, but none of the few people in the library paid enough attention to notice Nikaido sneaking into the copy room, not to mention Senga was the only staff there so early.

To be honest, Senga was surprised he had actually agreed on following at all; the last time they saw each other he had definitely put it up to be awkward later on, not to mention Nikaido had seemed confused about the whole thing. Which he couldn't blame him for. But the fact that he went with it now made it seem like he didn't think it had been that bad. If he did, he wouldn't come with him at all, would he?  
“Wait a minute,” he said once he closed to door behind them. He did realize that it must be pretty creepy, all of it, but on the other hand Nikaido didn't seem very opposed to being alone with him in the tiny room. Probably. And he just stood there waiting while Senga plugged in his USB, set the printer settings and pressed the start button.  
“Why did you even do that?” The question came so suddenly that Senga was startled, not understanding exactly what Nikaido asked about.  
“What?”  
“You know... the...” He stuttered a little as he tried to say it, but Senga caught on quickly.  
“Oh. I just thought it looked like you needed help.” He didn't say more, only turned to the printer, took the printed pages and started explaining the contents of them, but didn't get more than a couple sentences into it before Nikaido interrupted him.  
“... Is that it? Isn't that a bit weird?”

The question left him silent. Because yes, it was weird. He knew it himself, before he sat down next to him, and he knew it was weird even as he pulled him off right there in the library.  
“Would you do that to just anyone?”  
Now Senga was the one feeling awkward. “I... No, I guess I wouldn't.” He let his hands fall to the side, still holding the prints. “I just...”  
“Would you do it again?” Nikaido looked away as he spoke, clearly not entirely comfortable with the topic.

If that wasn't an invitation, Senga had no idea what it was. He put the papers on top of the printer, then placed a careful hand on Nikaido's upper arm, guiding him around to the wall next to the door, just enough that his back barely touched the flat surface.  
“Would you let me?” His voice was soft, a genuine question and Nikaido only kept their eyes locked in hesitation, before his own hand tightened around one of Senga's arms, pulling him the slightest bit closer.  
“I... think so.” And there was no way Senga could express his surprise when Nikaido leaned in the last few centimeters to press their lips together, but no reason to, either. Instead he responded with enthusiasm, careful not to overwhelm him because there was still hesitation on Nikaido's lips. As if on instinct one of his hands came up to thread through his black hair, tangling in the back and he leaned further in, pushing him firmer against the wall. For a second he thought it had been too much, but then Nikaido's lips parted and Senga couldn't help but be there with his tongue immediately, brushing against his.

Senga was eager and Nikaido didn't seem to mind so far; soon they were chest to chest, so close, so hot, and he found himself wishing that they were in a place where it wasn't inappropriate to pop those buttons and feel his body skin to skin, instead of through the shirt fabric. He held back from doing so, though, by slipping one hand under the garment, letting it settle on Nikaido's hip bone, thumbing lightly at the skin. With a gasp Nikaido pulled back, broke the kiss, and when their eyes met, Senga noticed that they had grown almost as dark as they were that late evening in the library. That memory, along with the feeling of Nikaido's chest lifting against his own and the taste of him still on his lips when he let his tongue swipe along his lower lip made Senga groan, low and in his throat. On their own accord his hips rolled just the slightest, even though he had been trying to keep his body under control, and it was at that point, that Nikaido finally spoke.  
“I've never done this.” It was barely a mumble, but Senga was startled, both by the words and the way his voice sounded. There was something in it, something apart from the lack of confidence, and if he had to guess, he would have said it was arousal.  
“What?” The question had slipped out of him before he even realized. Nikaido was a sports student, he was handsome, kind of tall, there was no way he'd still be a virgin. Right?  
“With a dude, of course,” Nikaido added, blushing a deep red that Senga would admit he found kind of adorable.  
Senga closed in on him again, spoke by the corner of his lips. “It's easy.” And he didn't have to take the initiative; Nikaido turned his head just enough to slide their lips together again, tongues curling against each other in an instant.

At the first real grind against him, he had Nikaido gasping; a couple of them later he had hands moving from his waist to the hem of his jeans, in the back of them. They pulled them closer together, and Senga moaned at the feeling of how Nikaido's body was reacting. He didn't even feel any kind of hesitation when the hands moved again, to the front, and Senga barely had time to catch up with what was going on before his pants were unzipped and unbuttoned. Probably unsure what to do then, Nikaido left them like that, though, and worked on his own until Senga took over, not waiting a second to sneak a hand into his underwear. With lips against the side of his neck, nipping and sucking on the skin lightly, Senga wrapped his fingers around his growing erection. Long, slow strokes and he loved the sound Nikaido made with every one of them, not exactly a moan but still more than a breath. And he probably sounded about the same when Nikaido brought an unsure hand up to rub Senga, getting more confident as he also got a thrust in response, breath hot against his neck.

Nikaido liked it more than he would like to admit, despite how different it was. How Senga didn't hesitate to touch, didn't hesitate to respond to touches. So when he felt lips part against his skin, just below his ear, when teeth nipped on the skin before a nearly painful but not entirely unpleasant feeling shot through him, he didn't do anything about it, except pulling Senga's underwear down enough that he could pull out his cock, feel it twitching in his hand. The pressure on his neck was gone with the first strokes to Senga's already fully hard erection, but he knew there would be a dark red mark left on him once they were done, and that it'd linger enough to turn purple.  
"Hey," Senga mumbled into his ear, "let me blow you."

He remembered he nodded, because he was surprised at himself for not even thinking before doing so, but between then and until Senga was on his knees with his tongue tracing the underside of his cock, Nikaido wasn't sure what he had done at all. He only knew that he couldn't remember last time he was so turned on, except maybe the his first time, which in turn made it feel better than all his other experiences. Just the feeling of Senga's lips closing around the head of his cock was good, hot and wet and he really wanted nothing but to thrust into his mouth, feel more of it around him. He let his head fall back against the wall, eyes closing as Senga took more of the length inside, one hand playing at the base of it, and without being given the command his fingers made their way into Senga's soft hair. Not in a controlling way; he just really needed something to hold on to, something to do with his hands while Senga played over his sensitive skin with his tongue.

The hitched breaths from above only distracted Senga, just like the light touch of fingertips against his scalp; it _ordinary_ but so hot, had his cock jumping at every sound that Nikaido let slip. So different from the previous time, because then he hadn't expected anything, barely even got much of a response, didn't let himself get worked up, but now he dared hope that he would get something out of it too. The kissing before had left his body hot and his lips itching, with tingles that wouldn't go away even as Nikaido's cock slid past them back and forth, and his pants were still open, erection peeking out of them, begging for attention with every twitch. He groaned when he slipped his hand down to wrap around himself, ghosting his fingers over the tip for no reason except denying himself the pleasure. The sound must have vibrated in this mouth, because as he did, he pulled a similar sound from Nikaido, and the fingers twisted his hair in between them. For a second it sounded like he was about to say something, a shaky breath as if preparing, but whatever Nikaido had wanted to get out of himself was lost in a needy moan as Senga took him in as deep as he could without eyes tearing up. With the sounds and the way his hips rocked in shallow movements, Senga could easily tell he was far gone (and perhaps it was better that way, considering where they were), and increased the pace, Nikaido's thighs tensing more with each time he took him back into his mouth.

Nikaido wasn't sure he'd be able to stay standing for much longer; he had received blowjobs before, but it had never been so good, never enough that his legs felt weak and his head like it was spinning. It was almost like Senga knew exactly what he liked, as if he was reading his mind; or perhaps he was just good at reading body language, because even though he didn't speak a single word, didn't pull on his hair, the very seconds before Nikaido came he looked up through his fringe, made eye contact with him. Something jumped inside Nikaido then, like a surge of pleasure as a result of only what he was seeing; Senga's eyes, dark with arousal, his swollen lips wrapped around the length of his cock, hand working at the base and he was sent head first into an orgasm so intense he wasn't sure what was happening around him until it was over and he forced his eyes open. Senga was back on his feet, right on front of him, wiping his lips discreetly with the back of a hand. Suddenly he looked so unsure, like he didn't know exactly how to go on, so Nikaido did what first popped up inside his head; pulled him close and let their lips come together again to find the taste of himself lingering in Senga's mouth.

Relieved that Nikaido didn't push him away Senga took liberties again, pushed at his hand until it wrapped around his aching erection, moaned into the kiss when Nikaido started jerking him fast and hard without hesitation. The lazy kissing and his own fast breaths made it all irregular and strange, but good, hot in it's own way, how Nikaido felt almost nonchalant compared to himself. The way he stroke him was almost a little rough, although Senga didn't mind even though he wouldn't say he preferred it that way; it was just that any kind of touch sent hot electricity through his body, and he knew it'd be over much faster than he wished.  
“Nikaido,” he whimpered, would have blushed at his own desperateness if his cheeks hadn't already been red with arousal, and Nikaido tightened his hand around him; Senga pulled away from his lips as he choked on his breath, coming in white spurts over Nikaido's hand.

And instead of growing stiff and awkward, Nikaido just closed the distance between them again, a quick and simple kiss.  
“I...” Senga started, not sure exactly what he wanted to say, but then Nikaido reached for his bag with his clean hand, rummaged around in it until he found the tissues he was looking for, much like Senga had done back in the library.  
“Really, tell me. Why do you do this?” It sounded like he was hesitating, before he continued. “Do you like me?”  
Senga blushed, visibly this time, as he accepted a tissue for himself while Nikaido got started on closing up his pants, eyes never leaving him. “You're... You're really pretty,” he finally managed, and Nikaido looked surprised at that. “You're really pretty and I want you to do well but I can't really keep my hands off you I guess.”  
“Not your eyes, either,” he mumbled in response, and Senga realized that Nikaido must have noticed how he had been staring.  
“Sorry.” What hadn't been awkward earlier was definitely awkward now; they just stepped apart in silence, got their clothes (in Senga's case also his hair) in order, but then Nikaido stopped right in front of the door when they were about to leave.

“Will you continue helping me study?” There was a tone in his voice that made him sound genuinely worried. “I think I passed because you helped me that time, when you first talked to me. Remember?”  
“Of course I will.” Senga had to try hard not to sound happier than he should be. “But you'll have to do your best. You can definitely do better.”  
“But it's so hard,” he sighs, and it was as though he already went back to being just another student. Which in fact was not bad at all; Senga even preferred it, if the opposite would be awkward glances and avoidance.  
“Then you'll have to try harder.”


End file.
